Dream Catcher
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: Set after 4 yrs in the 2nd movie. Syaoran comes back from Hong Kong and plans to reunite with Sakura. But when he comes back, a catastrophe befalls on the both of them that will change their lives forever. CCS/TRC/xxxHolic X-over HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Little Wolf

Chapter 1

_Little Wolf_

"Sakura! Oy, SAKURA!" A voice cried.

Her eyes flickered open. "What? Oh, it's just you Kero-chan."

"Geez. Sakura, you were screaming in your sleep. That worried me and-"

"I was screaming...in my sleep?"

The yellow stuffed animal nodded.

Sakura paused for a moment. There was silence. She looked down on her bedsheets and began thinking about her dream. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again slowly. "I can't remember what it was about." The emerald eyed girl shook her head in disappointment.

"Geez. You are all covered in cold sweat! You sure you're okay?" Kero-chan frowned.

"Y-yeah." Sakura said bitterly.

Kero-chan crossed his arms. "That was the first time I saw you like that. You were like..." He paused, searching for the right words to say. "...grimacing in pain. At first you, you were just mumbling something. Then your voice got louder and louder and you started to scream!"

Sakura bit her lip. "Sorry. I _really _can't remember anything. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Everything's gonna be alright**."**

"Okay. But, don't you think it's time to get read for school?"

"Oh, crap. I totally forgot!" Sakura immediately jumped out of her bed and went straight to the bathroom.

xxx

"Sakura-san, breakfast is ready!" Her dad called.

"Hai!" She yelled in response while combing her short brown hair. She dashed off and came downstairs in a jiffy.

Flipping the next page of the newspaper, her brother greeted her. "Morning, _kaijuu._"

Sakura froze. Ever since she was a kid, Touya always called her a _monster_. She was used to it though, she still can't accept the fact that her brother always liked to tease her using jargon words. _When will onii-chan ever stop from calling me like that? _She ranted to herself. "I-AM-NOT-A-MONSTER!"

Touya smirked. "You're always wreaking havoc in the house. I suppose I have the right to call you that."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right, hmph!"

She sat down on the chair in the dining room and waited for her father to place the meals on the table. To her left, there was the portrait of her late mother, Nadeshiko. Sakura made it a habit to smile at her mother's photo every morning as a sign of love and respect. Her mother looked exactly like her, except for the hair and eyes. Nadeshiko had light gray wavy hair and eyes while her daughter had short brown.

"Good morning, okaa-san."

"Here you go." Mr. Fujitaka said as he placed the meals one by one on the table. He was wearing a scarlet apron with a pear at the center as the design and under it was his white polo and khaki pants.

"Thank you, otoo-san. Itadakimasu!"

xxx

"Ittekimasu!" Sakura bid goodbye.

"Itterasshai!" Replied her dad.

With her roller skates on, she dashed off and skated on the solid ground. She spun around and faced the opposite direction as she looked at the cherry blossom trees. She turned around again and looked at the direction where she used to see Yukito waiting for her and Touya to arrive. She froze. There was a person there. No, it couldn't be Yukito. He and Touya were attending the college university and this wasn't the way there. She continued skating, this time slower, and focused on the figure standing at the same location. It turned out that it was a boy and was holding a familiar pink teddy bear with wings on its back. It was the same teddy bear she made for _him._ Could it be...?

"Syaoran?" She muttered the name. The name she's dying to hear. The name of the person she truly and only loved.

"Sakura."

She skated towards the auburn haired boy. His chestnut brown orbs linked to her emerald ones and sparkled. "I-is that you?"

He nodded.

Sakura placed a hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe who she was seeing in front of her. _After all this years...he's finally here!_ Her heart was racing, thumping so hard in her chest that it wanted to explode. Overwhelming joy and excitement were flowing inside her. Was he real? A dream? A delusion? Probably not. Because the moment his eyes laid on her hers she felt the same indescribable feeling she felt when she realized the one for her.

"I have finished all formalities in Hong Kong." He said. "I can live here from now on."

A tear escaped from her eye. "Does this mean we don't have to go through e-mails and phone conversations anymore?"

The boy shook his head. "Not anymore."

Without thinking of her actions, Sakura dropped her bag and put herself in his arms. More and more tears welled in her eyes and burst out. She whispered in his ear in a shaky voice. "W-we'll be t-together—forever!"

xxx

"We have a new student here. Li-kun, please come in." Chiaki sensei said as he signaled Syaoran to come in.

Syaoran stood in front of the class. There were familiar and unfamiliar faces in the room. His eyes searched for former classmates. The ones he was still able to remember were Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tomoyo and of course Sakura. He noticed that Sakura and Tomoyo were still in the same places like the ones in their old classroom. _How nostalgic,_ he thought. He reminisced their elementary days, when he first went to Tomoeda, his first encounter with Sakura, when Meilin was still pushing herself to him, Tomoyo catching Sakura's every move with her camcorder, his nostrils flaring whenever Eriol was close to Sakura and the moments Sakura made him blush whenever she flashes him her dazzling smile. _Ah, those were the days..._he said to himself. _Has it really been four years?_

The homeroom teacher wrote Syaoran's name on the board in Chinese kanji. "Li-kun, kindly introduce yourself to class."

"Good morning everyone. My name is Li Xiao Lang. I'm from Hong Kong. It's nice to meet you all." He said clearly and bowed. Syaoran saw Sakura waving at him.

"From now on, he'll be your classmate. Please be nice to him." Said Chiaki-sensei. "And your seat is..." He paused, looking for a vacant seat. "...behind Kinomoto-san."

Everybody in the room looked at the two of them. Their heads turned to Syaoran then to Sakura. Most of the girls in the room were giggling as Syaoran walked towards his seat. They were talking about him,how cool he was and how he looked astonishing in their eyes. He maybe a newcomer in Horitsuba High School but he can understand what the girls were talking about. He studied Japanese long before he first arrived here in preparation to look for the cards.

Tomoyo beamed at him. She didn't change a bit except for some physical features. She was still the reserved and gentle girl who would go crazy for Sakura in her own designed costumes.

"I'm so glad that you're now here, Syaoran-kun." Sakura told him. _I'm really glad too, Sakura._

xxx

__

"How's school?" Kero-chan asked.

"It's great! Kero-chan, I have some really good news for you...Syaoran's back!" Sakura told her with a grin on her face.

"Nani? That kid? Haha! I'll make sure he'll see my cool true form again when he visits you!" Kero-chan assured her with blazing fires in his eyes.

"Actually, he's here—with Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh, that's great! Wait, with Tomoyo? Ne,ne, did Tomoyo bring cake?" He asked with high hopes.

"Yeah. I'll just change and-" Before she could finish her sentence, the yellow stuffed animal already went outside her room.

"Watch out for me, my ultra super duper mega ever delicious cake! Here I come!" She heard him say.

Sakura sighed. "Kero-chan sure never changes."

"UMMMMM! YUMMY! Thanks Tomoyo!"

"No problem, Kero-chan. Here, you want some more?"

Kero-chan nodded. "Chure. But I tink I'll chip chum tea pirst." He said with his mouth too full with strawberry cake.

"You're still greedy as ever, Cerberus." The auburn color haired boy eyed him.

"Nani?"

Before Syaoran could say anything else, Kero-chan already transformed into a huge beast.

"What did you say kid?" He asked as placed his big paws on Syaoran's back, making the boy lie down with his face flat on the floor.

"Kero-chan! Stop it, please!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"No, no, no. It's time to pay for his sins! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"**KERO-CHAN!**"

There was Sakura, holding a tray of biscuits and pudding. Her eyebrow raised and her left hand on her waist.

"Oh right." Then he transformed back into his disguise.

"What was that for!" Syaoran yelled.

"Didn't you hear me kid? I said it's time to-"

"Kero-chan! No pudding for a whole week!"

"But Sakura-" Kero-chan demanded.

"Enough! Don't do that again!" Sakura reminded him as she placed the tray on the table.

"But-"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "No buts."

"This is just too cruel. NOOOO! You can take everything away except for my pudding!" And with that Kero-chan stopped wailing like a kid. He just ate his second serving of cake.

Sakura finally sat down beside Syaoran. She picked up a cup of tea and sipped.

"Li-kun, when did you arrive, by the way?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yesterday night. I stayed in our old mansion here." Syaoran replied.

"This is a great moment to use my new camcorder! Tadaa!" Tomoyo showed them the new gadget. "This camcorder is a _lot_ better than my previous one, Sakura-chan! It has new features that will make my filming a lot easier! Every move will be caught on cam! I'm so excited! Ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo gigled with her evil laugh.

"Ne, Syaora-kun, is Meilin-" Sakura froze. Her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Asked Syaoran.

"The cards, I think they want to tell me something."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe they're trying to warn me."

"Bring the cards out!" Kero-chan suggested as he dropped a silver spoon on the floor.

"O-okay!" Sakura's pocket was glowing. She brought them all out and they surrounded her forming a circle. She stood up and clutched her necklace.

"I think I have to do this." Sakura said.

_Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo_

_Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese_

_Keyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru_

_RELEASE!_

And with that, the star shaped necklace turned into a wand. It has been a long time since she last used the magical staff. She always kept her cards and the necklace with her wherever she goes.

She closed her eyes. She felt everyone's presence with her. She felt the cards' aura. They were telling her to never let her guard down.

"But why?"

They say that an impending danger awaits her and it would change everything around her. Something or someone will take everything away from her, even the one she loved the most.

"Who is it?"

The cards were about to tell her when something appeared. Her eyes where still closed so she didn't see anything coming. She just opened her eyes when someone called her name and grabbed her arm.

"**SAKURA!**"

A ball of dark energy was supposed to hit her but she easily dodged it when Syaoran pushed her away. Everything was a mess when she opened her eyes and a familiar figure was standing in front of her. It had long wavy gray hair and cold eyes. It was wearing a white dress and a crystal ball on its forehead. It took her a few seconds before she finally recognized it. Something flashed in her mind. It was her dream. It was the one talking to her in her sleep.

"_You will lose everything." _The words echoes in her mind. "It's The Void!"

Before she could do anything else, a ball of dark energy surrounded her and she fell asleep.

A/N: I know it's a bit long but please feel free to post your reviews. It would really help me in improving my work. You can ask me anything about my fanfic. I assure you that all confusions will be cleared. I don't want anyone to be troubled. I hope you like it. By the way, this is a Cardcaptor Sakura/ Tsubasa Chronicles/xxxHolic crossover. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 A Song of Storm and Fire

Chapter 2

_A Song of Storm and Fire_

_You'll lose everything._

"_Why are you doing this? Where am I?"_

_In the place where I stayed for a long, long time._

"_What do you want from me?"_

_I want everything._

"_Everything?"_

_Yes. You took it all away from me._

"_What do you mean?"_

_I'll take every single thing you have. It's time for you to pay the price._

"_What? Are you The Void? I already sealed you! What do you want?"_

_I want you to pay the price._

"_Price? What price?"_

_The price for sealing me. As a payment, you have to give up the most special thing—just like what I did._

"_What are you talking-"_

"Wake up, Sakura! Wake up!"

"Syaoran, it's no use. She's not moving at all." Tomoyo spoke with an unsteady voice. "We don't know what to do!"

"No, we have to do something! We have to! Sakura!"

"Tomoyo, call Yukito and tell him to-" Kero-chan was just to finish his sentence when the door opened.

"Sakura!" It was her brother Touya. Luckily, he was with Yukito.

"What happened here? You! What did you do to my sister?" Touya yelled at Syaoran. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!"

"Touya, calm down." Yukito placed a hand on Touya's shoulder. There was a blinding light. Wings appeared on Yukito's back and he changed into Yue.

"Mistress!"

Tomoyo, crying, spoke with a stuttering voice, "O-one of t-the cards a-attacked her. T-then there wa-was a bl-black ball...it...it su-surrounded her and she...she c-collapsed."

"Her body—it's getting colder!" Syaoran panicked. "What should I do? Sakura!"

Kero-chan returned to hisoriginal form. "Maybe we can go to the _witch."_

"Who the hell-" Touya paused, realizing that the stuffed toy Sakura always brought around with her was this huge beast. "Witch? What witch?" Touya asked impatiently.

"The Witch of Dimensions. She could help us." Yue answered in a calm voice.

Syaoran was panicking. He didn't have any idea how she could save her. "How could you be so calm? At this rate, she might-"

"Die." Kero finished.

Everyone looked at Cerberus. There was silence. Syaoran couldn't let her die. _I just saw her today...no, she can't die...she can't!_

"We have to save her! I'll do anything, if I have to go to that, that witch you're saying, then I'll go. No matter what it takes, I have to save her!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Let's go." Cerberus said.

"Wait I'll go with you!" Touya said.

"Me too!" Tomoyo added.

"It would be safer for you two to stay here. Just wait for us. I promise you, we'll save her." Yue re-assured them.

xxx

"What can I do for—oh," The woman in black smiled. "You're the _other_ one. Welcome to my shop I've always wanted to see you in person."

Syaoran winced. _What was she talking about? Never mind._ "Are you the Witch of Dimensions?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I am. My name is Yuko—Yuko Ichihara. What can I do for you, _Syaoran?_"

"How did you know my name?" Syaoran wondered. _Can she read minds?_

"I've met you before, haven't I? But that was the other _you._ He was also with the _Princess, _together with other..." She paused, looking at Cerberus and Yue. "...travelers. You're not travelers, are you? I can sense that you are from this world."

"No we're not-I need your help. This girl is named Sakura and-"

Just as he was going to explain what happened, the witch took a step forward and put her hand on their foreheads. She first put her hand on Syaoran's then on Sakura's.

"I see. One of her cards attacked her."

Syaoran nodded in response. _She must be really powerful,_ he thought.

Yuko took a deep breath. "She lost her memories."

"WHAT?" They all gasped in horror.

_How could something like this could happen?_ Syaoran thought. "This is all my fault... What can I do to retrieve them? Does that mean that the card stole her memories?"

Yuko nodded. "Yes, but I know a way to save her."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"I'll give you enough power to capture the card and save Sakura but," There was a pause. "Are you ready to pay the price?"

"Price? What price?"

"The price that will make our contract. I'll give you what you seek for and you'll give me what I ask for in exchange of my offer. The price will be the most valuable thing to you."

"My most valuable thing?"

"Yes."

His spirit rose. Now that he knew that he could save Sakura, his heart opened a little entrance to hope he thought was gone. "Anything! Anything will do! Just say it, and I'll give it to you!"

"Would you give your life?"

Without hesitation, Syaoran nodded. "Yes, I will."

"Syaoran..." Cerberus said.

"I would give anything you ask." He looked down to Sakura. "If that would save her."

Yuko smiled. "You are completely determined...just like _him._ Your life isn't the most important thing to you. That girl is." She pointed an index finger to the dying girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I would take your relationship with that girl. Even if she regains all her memories, anything that's connected to you will be gone. She wouldn't remember you anymore. That is your price. Now, are you ready to pay for it?"

"If that would keep her alive, then yes." Syaoran said firmly.

"Very well then. You two, Cerberus and Yue," Yuko turned to them, "you have to take part of the sacrifice too. I will have to take some of your powers, will that be okay?"

"Yes, I will do anything for our mistress." Cerberus assured her.

"My mistress' safety comes first." Yue told her.

"Okay then." Yuko said in response. Little orbs of light began to emanate from the three of them. First was from Syaoran. Green colored orbs came out and Yuko collected them in her left hand. "Watanuki, get a container."

"Coming." They heard someone say from inside the shop. In a few moments someone came out. It was a thin, pale looking boy with eyeglasses and a jar sealed with magic on his hands. When he saw them he stopped. "You...you're-"

"Watanuki, he's from our world. The other one who visited us with the princess was from another dimension. And Fei Wong's prisoner, they're the same aren't they?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yeah." His eyes were focusing on them.

Yuko sighed. "Same yet different. The world flows in mysterious ways."

Then the Witch of Dimensions took Cerberus' and Yue's orbs. Cerberus' were red and Yue's were blue.

"The two of you will start to feel weaker when you get home," There was a pause, "while you, Syaoran, will be much stronger when your body has finished absorbing the new strength you got. Good luck." And she turned her back to them.

"Wait, I still have one question to ask, Y-yuko-san." Syaoran called her.

"What is it kid?"

"What do you mean 'the other' me?"

"You'll know someday. Just remember, there's no such thing as coincidences-"

"Only inevitability." Syaoran finished.

"You know a lot kid. Well, good luck." Using her own power, Yuko transported them back to Tomoeda with her magic circle.

xxx

"Li-kun! Sakura-chan! Kero-chan! Yue-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"How is my sister?" Touya asked impatiently as he hurried to see Sakura in Syaoran's arms.

"We did everything to save her, and thank god we found a way." Cerberus answered. "I think we have to get back to our disguises."

There was a glow of light. Cerberus and Yue had turned back to their old forms.

"I feel weaker." Yukito said, looking at his hands.

"Me too." Kero-chan added.

"Tell me everything, kid." Sakura's brother said in a serious tone.

"Sakura lost her memories." Syaoran answered weakly.

"What?" Touya and Tomoyo gasped.

Tomoyo held Sakura's hand. "Sakura-chan..." More tears welled in her eyes.

"How is that-"

"When the dark energy surrounded her, it took her memories. That's why she collapsed." Kero-chan interrupted.

"Yue told me everything." Yukito said. "A body with no memories is just like an empty shell. Without the soul or the memories, the body would perish. In other words she'll die. Yuko, the Witch of Dimensions, told us that if we want to stop the card and retrieve all of Sakura's memories, Syaoran has to acquire a new power enough to stop it. So she gave him power, but in exchange, we all have to pay a price."

"A price?" Tomoyo asked.

"That means we have to give her something which is equivalent to the power she gave Syaoran." Yukito.

"And that was my relationship with Sakura." Said Syaoran. "That means if she retrieve all of her memories, anything that is connected to me will be gone. She won't be able to remember me."

"No..." Tomoyo muttered.

"I think we should put her on her bed so she can rest." Yukito suggested.

"I'll carry her." Touya volunteered. *

"You can now go home, you two." Touya said.

"Okay. Just call me if something happens to Sakura. I'll be here in no time." Tomoyo said weakly.

"I'll stay with her." Said Syaoran.

"No you can't, kid."

"But I HAVE to!" The boy insisted.

Touya let out a deep sigh. _I know you can save her so, no matter how much I hate you, I have to trust in you. _"Alright. You can stay with her—just for tonight."

"Thank you very much." He said and immediately went upstairs in Sakura's bedroom.

"Me too, Touya. I'll stay." Said Yukito.

Touya asked him. "Yukito, why did you say that you _became _weaker?"

"We have to take part in paying for the price too. An amount of power were taken from Cerberus and me. But don't worry, it's just a small amount."

"He really loves her, ne, Touya-san?" Tomoyo said.

Touya nodded. "Yes, for sure."

xxx

"Sakura... I swear...I'll protect you.. even if it costs my life." Syaoran promised. He took her hand and held it. "I'll hold this until you wake up, is that, okay?"

"I never had a chance to say it this morning... '_I love you.' _Even if you forget me, even if you don't love me back, even if you're away from me, even if you hate me...I still love you. I'll fight for you...even if it takes my whole life."

"If I can't be beside you, I'll be behind you. If you love someone else, it's just alright. As long as you're happy. My happiness is as long as you stay happy. I'll be alright." Without realizing it, his tears poured down his cheeks. He cried very hard.

"Sakura..."

He wiped his tears off. "Sorry if I have to take my hands off for a moment." Then he held it again.

In the dead silence, something crashed. Syaoran put down Sakura's hand gently and reached for his sword. He unsheathed it and pointed it to the lady's chest in front of him.

"Give back her memories."

A/N: Phew, another long chapter again! To everyone who reads this, thank you so much. You can always give me suggestions and you are free to ask whatever you like. Your reviews are really appreciated! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 I Talk to the Rain

Chapter 3

_I Talked to the Rain_

"God of Thunder, hear my call!"

A thunder bolted at the tip of Syaoran's sword. His attack reached the enemy but it didn't do any damage. In retaliation, The Void created another ball of dark energy and threw it to Syaoran. But he easily dodged it and instead, a bunch of stuff toys Sakura owned were engulfed in a black sphere and vanished out of sight.

Before any more harm can be done in Sakura's room, Syaoran decided to jump out of the window, crashing into it, and breaking the glass around him. The shattered pieces of glass came hurling down as he jumped out of the broken window, his sword in his left hand. He ran fast and let the card follow his trail. He turned left and ran straight to a small bridge. He jumped off the bridge and under it was water. Water splashed all over his face and body but simply ignored it. His clothes became a little heavier than usual because of the garment absorbing it. Syaoran became slower but he still ran until he saw a narrow passage and turned right. He looked back to check if The Void was still following him and it was. There were full of trees, branches hit his arms and face. He looked up and saw the head of the King Penguin. Its blue colored body harmonies with its gold crown, shining in the darkness. It turns out, the road he was taking was a shortcut to the King Penguin Park. He leaped and rolled his body on the grass and unintentionally smashed his back on King Penguin's feet, leaving a small dent to the enormous slide. He stood up, gripping tightly to his sword. He pointed the tip of his jian to the expressionless card while catching his breath. The chestnut brown eyed boy stood there motionlessly, his left hand curled into fists at his side. And then, something popped out of his head. _So, this is why up until now, my body can recover from all the wounds I got...it's because of the power Yuuko-san gave me has been absorbed by my body!_

His eyes searched for The Void and saw that it was standing a few yards away from him. It was doing nothing except for staring at him.

"Give back her memories!" Syaoran said fiercely, flames blazing in his chestnut eyes. The card still didn't speak, completely ignoring his words.

With that, he slashed through the card. His Chinese jian left a small opening on the card's energy sphere but it quickly closed by itself, leaving no mark of his cut.

"You can regenerate by yourself?" Said Syaoran, a bit surprised. Just as he pulled his sword up in the air, preparing for another strike, someone spoke.

"Oy, kid!"

He turned. It was Cerberus and Yue in their true forms. Realizing that he made the wrong move, he raised his sword up and cut through The Void just in time before it escapes.

Lightning formed and appeared in an instant where his damage had been done. A lightning hit him in stomach, sending and throwing him across the whole park. Syaoran hit another hard object, this time not knowing what it was.

He stood up again, not giving up. He was so persistent to win against The Void and retrieve the stolen Sakura Cards.

Cerberus breathe out a huge fireball and aimed at the card. Syaoran stopped him. "THIS IS OUR BATTLE, DON'T INTERFERE!"

Cerberus's eyes widened. "What? But we have to-"

"I SAID NO! I'LL DEFEAT HER WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

Syaoran ran towards The Void who was at that time, had the Sakura Cards out. It was planning to use one of them against him. As soon as his eyes caught vision of the Sakura Cards, he yelled, "FUUKA SHOURAI!"

A gust of wind emanated from his sword and collected all the Sakura Cards in one place. Just as Syaoran thought he had won, The Void stopped him and blew all the cards away, sending them all in different actions and disappeared.

"NO!" Syaoran yelled in devastation.

The Void smiled.

"YOU CAN'T STOP AS NOW, KID!" Cerberus yelled at him. He released a number of fire balls while Yue took his bow out and sent many ice arrows in the air. Next, Yue formed ice crystals in his hand and aimed them all at The Void.

Cerberus's and Yue's powers were reflected back to the three of them and Syaoran received most of the attacks.

He collapsed lifelessly, dropping his sword first before his body dropped to the hard ground. He had bruises on his face, legs and thighs. His eyelids felt very heavy as he tried to open them again but in the end, he closed them. He coughed and vomited blood. He felt something crashing into him, guessing that it was glass. They were broken, becoming tiny pieces of glass showering his hair. Every inch of his body ached, and his left arm was bleeding because of the gash.

"Oy, kid, get a grip of yourself! Syaoran!" He heard Cerberus say. Someone carried him and laid him on the beast's broad back.

He wanted to open his eyes but he was too exhausted.

_Sakura..._

Everything went silent.

xxx

Syaoran's eyes flickered open. "Sakura!" _Where am I?_ He looked around. It took him a while before he realized that he was in the Kinomoto's residence in the living room.

He tried to get up back but someone pushed him down gently. "Don't strain yourself. Your wounds will open up." It was Yukito.

He looked at his body. He was full of bandages—and his gash on his forearm was treated.

"You treated my wounds."

The gray haired boy nodded.

"Thanks."

Yukito smiled. "No problem."

"Where's Sakura? What happened after I passed out?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura-chan's fine. There's nothing to worry about. Oh, about that, after you lost consciousness, Yue-san and Cerberus-san helped you get on Cerberus's back. They turned around to look for The Void but it was nowhere in sight. They saw pink orbs of light floating in the air. Yue-san collected them and froze them using his ice crystals. Afterwards, they laid them beside Sakura and her body absorbed it."

"Oh. Thank you so much for...doing these things."

"It's my duty to protect her. I deeply care for her." Yukito said sincerely.

Syaoran gave out a deep sigh. He was relieved. It was enough for him to know if Sakura's safe. _Thank __god. _He thought.

"Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran turned to Yukito. "Yeah?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Yukito looked away. Syaoran's seriousness was killing him inside. "It's about The Void. Based on what happened earlier, I think the card left it unintentionally ."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"It left those pink orbs unintentionally, unless..."

"Unless?"

Yukito looked him straight in the eyes. "Unless, it does have a plan."

"A plan?"

The pale looking boy bit his lip. "I don't know. The idea just popped out of me."

There was a long silence. It was broken when someone from the kitchen appeared.

"Kid."

It was Touya. His hands were on the back of his neck. "I have something to ask you."

Sakura's brother sat down on the other sofa, the one near the television and looked at him straight in the eye. "Tell me kid, I think Sakura will wake up in a few hours so let me get this straight. What will you do when she wakes up and sees you?

There was a pause, Touya put down his hands as he waited Syaoran to answer.

"Act like nothing happened."

Touya raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"There's nothing I can do besides that! She won't remember me anymore so what else can I do? Tell her who I am and force her to remember me!" Syaoran said angrily.

Touya ignored his reaction."What will you do if she meets another guy?"

Syaoran calmed himself down. "It's—it's just okay. She's not mine and I'm not hers either."

"You won't be hurt?"

"Of course I will! But I already paid the price! It's just the only thing I can do to save her! No one left me with other choices!" Syaoran stood up, anger rising up in his chest.

"Syaoran-kun..." Yukito said weakly, pushing him down once more.

"Touya-san, Yukito-san, Syaoran-kun, SAKURA'S FINGERS MOVED!" Tomoyo yelled from upstairs.

They looked at each other's faces. Touya ran upstairs while Syaoran and Yukito were left in living room. Syaoran stood up but Yukito placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let me help you."

They were slow because Yukito was making sure that Syaoran can move easily and does not fall down. He tightened his grip on Syaoran's shoulders.

When the two of them reached Sakura's bedroom, Syaoran let go of Yukito's grip. He walked towards Sakura's bed, wimping. He forced himself to move so he can go to where Sakura was. He knelt down and held her hand. "Sakura..."

In a few seconds, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo hugged her, tears flowing on her cheeks. "I'm glad you're already safe!"

Sakura, surprised at her best friend's reaction, told her, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Sakura!" Touya exclaimed. He knelt down beside her. "Do you feel anything? Does something hurt? Tell me!"

"Onii-chan? Why are you—Yukito-san!" She looked at him. "Why is Yukito-san here? What happened? Why is everyone—HOE!"

Sakura put her hands on her cheeks. She can't believe what she was seeing. "My window...it's broken...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"About that Sakura-chan, uh, don't mind that. Something smashed it and..uh..." Yukito said, lost in words.

"Don't worry about that! My room's a total mess! How could it-" Sakura froze. She stared at the boy holding her hand. She felt something strange. _I think I've seen him before. I just can't remember where... _

"Who...who are you?"

Everyone in the room looked at Syaoran.

"Umm, my hand..." _Oh, this is embarrassing._ Sakura looked at away.

"Oh!" Syaoran let go of her. "I'm so sorry! My name is ..."He paused. "Li Syaoran."

"Li...Syaoran?" The brown haired girl repeated.

He nodded. "You lost your memories in an accident and I'm here to help you retrieve them."

"I lost them? But I'm perfectly fine. I can still remember my name, my family, my best friend...how could you say that-"

"Listen to what he has to say." Touya said told her firmly.

Sakura nodded, still clueless to what's happening. "Okay."

Syaoran paused for a moment. _She remembers her family ...and it could be that she doesn't remember anything about the cards. That's it! The Void must have taken her memories of the Sakura Cards to set as her payment for sealing her away...and the the theory Yukito-san told me...it was right! The card did it on purpose...to set free the pink orbs of light for Sakura to have something to start with. And those pink orbs of light are her memories...The Void must have put the rest of her memories on each card so that she can regain them one by one. What I don't get is, what exactly the card is planning to do next... _Syaoran pondered on his thoughts.

"As what I have told you earlier, you've lost them. Well yeah, but not completely. I know that this would really sound difficult to you but I have to tell you every single bit about your being the mistress of the cards." He continued.

"What? Mistress of the cards?" Sakura said, more confused than ever.

"I am a descendant of Clow Reed. Clow Reed is the creator of the Clow Cards. But he was dead long before you were born—we were born when he created them and he, able to see the future, chose you as the next mistress of the cards."

"Six years ago, when you were ten, you accidentally opened the book of the cards and awakened me." Kero-chan finally spoke.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-you can talk? What are you- is this a trick or something?"

Kero-chan shook his head. "No it isn't."

Sakura's mouth hung open.

"I am Cerberus, the Beast of the Seal and was appointed by Clow to guard the Clow Cards. But unfortunately, I fell asleep for thirty years and-"

"THIRTY YEARS?" Sakura interrupted.

"Can you let me finish first?" Kero-chan exclaimed.

"Umm, Cerberus-san...Yue is telling you to leave the all the explanations to Syaoran-kun." Said Yukito.

"Yue? Who is he?" Sakura asked the gray haired boy.

"The Judge. You'll know more about him soon." Yukito answered her. "You may now continue, Syaoran-kun."

He nodded. "What Cerberus said was right. You stumbled up on a book and took a look on it. You opened the book and read the first card. You said 'Windy' so you accidentally unleashed the rest of them. But you have to manifest a magical power to order a card what to do by simply calling out its name. So that explains it. You have magic powers."

Sakura stared at him, still having her mouth hanging her open.

"After that, Cerberus declared you Cardcaptor. He bestowed upon you the Sealing Wand that you used to reveal the cards' true form and capture them."

Without any one of them noticing, the clouds have already became dark gray and there was a heavy downpour.

"Oh, it's already raining..." Said Tomoyo.

"Wait here. I'll just get something to cover the broken window over there." Touya said as he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"If you'll excuse me...I'll just go outside to have some ...fresh air..." Syaoran excused himself.

When the boy already have gone outside, Kero-chan said wryly, "Fresh air? Outside? Duh, it's raining."

xxx

Drenched by the rain, Syaoran muttered to himself, "It's all my fault!" and punching the wall in exclamation to his sentence.

"Do you think he's crying right now?" Yukito asked Touya in the living room as he looked at Syaoran outside the window.

"Who knows?" Touya replied while tying his shoes. "Yuki, I'll leave everything to you. I'll just go to the 24-hour store to buy some...whatever. Bye."

"Bye." Yukito waved. He looked at Touya's back as he slowly closed the front door. After he left, Yukito spoke to himself. "You don't want to show it but I can see it. You care for Sakura after all." He smiled.

The smile faded away when Yukito felt something strange. He gulped.

"Yue-san..."

xxx

"Do you trust him?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo sat beside Sakura. "Do you trust what Syaoran-kun told you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." She looked away. I really don't know but...I feel safe and comfortable when he explained to me everything. His calm voice makes me so...I don't know. I think I saw him before. I just don't know where."

"Maybe you already met him." Tomoyo told her.

"Met him?" The emerald eyed girl asked, a bit perplexed.

"Yeah. Maybe you met him in your past life."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's eyes directly. "Past life? You believe in past lives?"

Tomoyo nodded. "There's nothing impossible. Just like some of our dreams, when you wake up you know that you had a dream but you don't remember what it is. I think it's the same with our past lives."

Sakura beamed at her. "Maybe... By the way, where's Kero-chan?"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. "I don't know."

"I-I'm here..."

The two girls looked around but the yellow stuffed animal was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm ri-right h-here...Sakura...you sat on me..."

She immediately stood up. "Oh my, gomen, gomen!"

Kero-chan stood up and walked. "I feel a bit dizzy...ah..." And collapsed.

"Oh my gosh! What will I do? Kero-chan? KERO-CHAN!" Sakura picked him up and shook him.

"I can see the stars...they're really beautiful...the light...I CAN SEE IT..." Kero-chan said absentmindedly.

"Kero-chan! I still need you! Don't leave me! Don't die!" Sakura exclaimed, still shaking him.

Tomoyo laughed hard. "Oh, my."

Kero-chan returned to normal. He froze.

"Kero-chan? I'm glad you're safe!" She said cheerfully.

"This presence..."

Sakura looked at him. "Kero-chan?"

"This presence...can't you feel it, Sakura?"

Sakura closed her eyes. "I can sense something...I felt it somewhere before."

"It's a Sakura Card!" Kero-chan told her. "You must capture it!"

"HOE! But I don't know how to use my magic!"

Kero-chan flew away from her and opened the drawer where Sakura left the book of Sakura Cards. He manipulated it and made it float. "Do what I say."

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

"Close your eyes." Kero-chan ordered her. Sakura did.

"Remove your necklace and hold it."

Sakura removed her star shaped necklace gently and placed it on her palm. A magic circle appeared on the floor, glowing.

"Now, repeat after me." Kero-chan said in a serious tone. "Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo."

_Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo._

"Shin no sugata o ware ni shimese."

_Shin no sugata o ware ni shimese._

"Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru."

_Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. _

_Release!_

The necklace gradually turned into a wand, its handle turned into shiny pink. On top of it was a gold star with a circle surrounding it. A small red circle was at the bottom of the large circle and the star and little wings appeared at the sides.

Sakura rotated it may times with her right hand, just like a baton and gripped it tightly. She opened her eyes and saw the wand glistening as she held it.

"Now, all you have to do is to capture the card." Kero-chan said, fluttering his small and cute wings as he flew to Sakura's side.

"HOE!"

xxx

"Yukito-san!" Sakura called for him as she, Kero-chan and Tomoyo went downstairs.

There was blinding light and wings appeared on Yukito's back. His hair became a long silver one, tied loosely near the end. His clothes became long white robes with a big blue crystal like form at the center. His shoes were gone and instead he was barefoot. Yukito's eyes became different, from gray gentle ones to alice blue orbs.

"HOE! Y-yukito-san?" Sakura pointed a shaking finger at him.

"My name is Yue, the Judge. Yukito is my guise."

"Okay, enough of your introductions! A Sakura Card is outside!" Kero-chan said. "Oh, by the way Yue, you still look grumpy as ever."

Yue ignored him.

The four of them, Sakura, Kero-chan, Yue and Tomoyo went outside. Kero-chan turned to Tomoyo. "Don't tell me you're coming with us."

"I have to record Sakura's adventure!" Tomoyo cheerfully told him as she brought her camcorder out.

"Geez..." Kero-chan sighed.

"Li-kun!" Sakura called Syaoran as she saw him running towards the direction where the Sakura Card is.

She ran and followed him. She ignored the big droplets of water dropping to her face and continued following him. _Why do boys run so fast?_

"Sakura!" Kero-chan yelled.

"No, don't." Yue stopped him. "She can do this. Believe in her."

xxx

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran turned. "Sakura!" He brought his sword out and prepared for the card. A gust of wind blew their hair. The two of them looked up. It was a gigantic white bird soaring in the skies.

"What is that?" Sakura asked him.

"I think it's the Fly Card." He answered her as he looked at the card's direction. "Hurry, I think it's going there!"

They followed the bird together. Sakura looked at him with curiosity. Then Tomoyo's voice popped out of her head.

"_Maybe you met him in your past life."_

"Sakura, there!" Syaoran called for her attention. She spun around. There was the bird, spreading its huge wings and blowing everything away.

_I have to stop it! But...how? _Sakura thought. _I have to think._

"What's this?"

Syaoran picked up something from the wet, solid ground. "It can't be, it's-"

"What's that?" Sakura asked him. "Hey, is that a card?"

"Yeah." Syaoran nodded. He can't believe his eyes. "It's _The Windy._"

"Windy? The one I —wait, I can use that!" Sakura snatched the card from his hands.

"Oh, wind become a binding chain and stop the bird!" She ordered the card. A spirit emanated from it. It was a woman with long blond hair. The lady went to the direction to where the huge bird was and chained it with the strong wind.

"So that's how it works!" Sakura said in fascination.

"Sakura, now!"

She nodded. "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in...Sakura Card!"

The gigantic bird gradually dissolved and went back into a card. It fell down to Sakura's hands together with The Windy.

"Fly and Windy..." She read the names out loud. "Li-kun, I've captured them successfully!" She flashed him a dazzling smile.

Syaoran's face went red. "Y-yeah. Good job."

"Can I use The Fly?" She asked him.

He nodded, turning away from her. "Sure."

"FLY!"

Beautiful white wings appeared on her back. Sakura lifted her own body and left the ground. She soared higher and higher with a big smile on her face. "This is so fun!" The girl looked at the whole city. She saw the city lights, roads, houses, buildings and other places. She was so glad. She felt everything around her. Their existence, their forms...everything! It was as if the whole city was hers.

"Sakura-chan is really pretty, ne, Syaoran-kun?" Someone spoke.

Syaoran turned around. "Tomoyo? How did you get here?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I was following the two of you until now. You looked sweet!" She teased him, her camcorder in her right hand.

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran exclaimed, his cheeks becoming redder and redder.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gasped and pointed a finger at her best friend.

Syaoran looked up. The wings disappeared and it seemed like she lost consciousness. He caught her in his arms just in time before she falls on the ground. "She's exhausted. She used up all of her energy. Plus, she is still weak because she had just woken up."

"Poor Sakura..." Tomoyo frowned.

And then the two cards floated in the air, The Windy and The Fly, and released pink orbs the same with the ones Yue and Cerberus found. They all entered her body.

"Let's send her home." Tomoyo suggested.

None of Syaoran and Tomoyo talked but while on the way to the Kinomoto residence, Sakura spoke, still asleep.

"Syaoran-kun...don't go."

A/N: Yay! At last, Chapter 3's finished! Sorry for the long wait guys...I know it's been a week after I last updated. I already had this written on my laptop but I edited it because I feel so,so,so unsatisfied. For those who are reading this now, thank you so much!


End file.
